Meet become Love
by Inuzuka Seinichi
Summary: Kiba dan Sasame baru dilamar kerja! dan mereka sedang mencari tempat tinggal dan akhirnya mereka bertemu di jalan dan tinggal di satu apartemen.. apa ya yang akan terjadi pada mereka? DON't LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Intro : **Sasame Fuuma, gadis berumur 23 tahun ini sedang kesusahan mencari tempat tinggal dekat tempat kerjanya "Golden Boutique". Disana ia hanya menjadi Karyawati..

Kiba Inuzuka, Pria berumur 24 tahun ini rupanya juga mendapat hal yang sama, ia bekerja di sebuah hotel yang bernama "Hotel Wildom". Disana ia bekerja sebagai Pelayan Restoran di hotel tersebut..

**Disclaimer : all character is belong to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair : KibaSame**

**Warning: OOC , Typo, Lemon!**

* * *

**Meet become Love**

**Chapter 1 : _Meeting_**

.

.

Setelah dilamar kerja oleh Manager nya, Sasame berniat mencari tempat tinggal yang berjarak dekat dengan tempat kerjanya.. tiba tiba dia bertemu seorang pria yang tidak beda jauh dengan umurnya. Mereka sama - sama berjalan..

"T-tuan!" panggil Sasame malu pada seorang pria tersebut.

"Iya, nona? ada apa?" jawab Pria tersebut dengan pertanyaan.

"hmm.. apa anda tau tempat tinggal dekat sini? seperti apartemen mungkin...?" tanya Sasame pada pria

"waah.. sepertinya anda juga mencari tempat tinggal ya? saya juga begitu.. saya baru melamar kerja... setahu saya gedung apartemen yang itu.. saya ingin tinggal disitu" jawab Pria itu kaget.

"benarkah? saya juga baru melamar kerja..oh ya nama anda siapa kalau b-boleh tau?"

"perkenalkan saya Kiba , Inuzuka Kiba.. namamu?"

"oh.. saya Sasame, Fuuma Sasame.. Inuzuka? kau pelihara anjing?"

"hehe..i-iya saya memelihara anjing,ada di rumah saya, setelah mendapat tempat tinggal baru.. rencana saya membawa nya kesana" Jawab Kiba malu

"oh haha.. kalau boleh tau siapa nama anjing mu?" tanya sasame penasaran

"namanya Akamaru"

"oh nama yang bagus.. Senang bertemu dengan mu" jawab sasame senyum

"senang bertemu denganmu juga.. hmm bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di apartemen itu? katanya sih murah.."ajak Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah apartemen itu..

"ah.. ide yang bagus, yuk!" jawab sasame semangat

Perkenalan pertama, yang membuat mereka semakin akrab. kini mereka berjalan mendekati apartemen yang tingginya mencapai 40 meter itu dengan semangat. Sasame ternyata tidak menyangka bertemu dengan seseorang yang tujuannya sama...Sambil berjalan, tiba tiba Pria yang bernama Kiba tersebut menanyakan sesuatu..

"kalau boleh tau tempat lamaran kerjamu dimana?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"oh ya.. di Golden Boutique dekat sini kok.. kalau kamu dimana?"

"Golden Boutique? dekat dengan tempat lamaran kerja saya di Hotel Wildom.."jawab Kiba kaget ternyata tempat lamaran kerja nya dekat dengan tempat lamaran kerjanya.

"oh Hotel Wildom, kau kerja apa disitu?" Tanya Sasame penasaran.

"aku bekerja sebagai Pelayan Restoran, letak restoran nya ada di lantai dasar hotel itu.. kamu?"

"ah.. a-aku bekerja sebagai karyawati saja di sana" jawab sasame malu

sementara Kiba hanya ber'oh'ria saja mendengar jawaban sasame.

sambil berbincang bincang, mereka tak sadar sudah sampai di apartemen tersebut.. yaa sebuah apartemen yang berdesain mewah tapi sederhana dan bertingkat 15 lantai itu bernama " Miracle Apartemen". Dan tanpa basa basi mereka mereka langsung masuk dan menyewa ruangan masing - masing.. Ruangan yang paling murah dilengkapi kamar tidur,kamar mandi,ruang tamu, dan dapur itu langsung disewa oleh mereka yang letaknya di lantai 5..

*Sampai di lantai 5*

"hmm.. 304!"

CKREEEK

Pintu terbuka, ya ruangan nomor 304 ini adalah milik Kiba..

"sasame kau ruangan nomor brp?" tanya Kiba penasaran karena dia masih lihat kanan kiri dan belum menemukan ruangannya.

"hmm.. aku ruangan nomor 316, Kiba" jawab same masih kebingungan.

"oh.. aku masuk duluan ya! bye!" Kiba melambaikan tangan pada Sasame

Dan Bingo.. akhirnya Sasame menemukan ruangannya,ya letaknya di pojok kanan lantai 5 pada apartemen tersebut.

"aku menemukannya! 316!"

CKREEK

DERR

Pintu mereka masing masing tertutup, dan meletakkan koper mereka masing" di sofa..mereka langsung menuju kamar tidur dan segera menaruh baju" mereka di sebuah lemari yang hanya berpintu 2.

"sudah! baju baju ku sudah tersusun rapi sekarang"ucapan sasame menyengir sendiri dan langsung terlentang di Kasur tempat tidurnya..dan langsung menghidupkan _Hp_ nya.

"hmm mengapa aku tidak meminta nomor HP nya ya.." pikir sasame.

***Kiba's Room***

"hwaah.. pikir pikir cewek itu imut juga ya.. apa lagi pada saat dia gagap, rasanya ingin mencubit pipinya" Ucap Kiba menyengir sendiri sambil telentangkan badan dan langsung mengambil HP di sampingnya..

"mengapa aku tidak meminta nomor nya ya..?" pikir Kiba.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara gedoran pintu di luar ruangan Kiba..Kiba langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung memeriksanya..

"uhh.. siapa ya yang mengetuk pintu?" tanya kiba langsung melihat kaca pada pintu untuk melihat siapa yg ada di luar.. dan ternyata dengan kaget Kiba langsung membuka pintunya dan ..

"Hai, Sasame! mengapa kau ke sini?"tanya Kiba penasaran.

"hm.. boleh aku masuk?"jawab sasame

"si-silahkan boleh kok" jawab kiba mereka pun masuk dan kiba menutup pintu.

DERR.

"mengapa kau kesini same?" tanya kiba dengan keadaan mereka duduk di sofa.

"aku ingin mengenal dirimu lebih dekat hehe.."

"maksudmu?"

"begini.. bagaimana ntar malam kita makan bareng di sebuah restoran favoritku?"tanya same malu

"eh? kenapa kau tiba" mengajakku?"tanya kiba lagi dengan kaget

"aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat" jawab same lagi

"oke, aku menerimanya, memang mau makan dimana?"

"di sebuah restoran terkenal dekat sini kok.. nanti aku kasi tau.."jawab same senyum

"hmm.. baiklah!jam brp?"

"jam 7 malam"jawab same singkat, lalu kiba mengangguk.

"kalau begitu aku balik dulu ya, kutunggu jam 7 nanti! bye.." ucap same sambil melambaikan tangan.

"bye!" jawab kiba mengangkat tangan.. hati nya pun langsung berdetak kencang, campur aduk antara kaget dan senang.. Kiba pun tersenyum dan sasame sudah meninggalkan ruangan kiba, ia langsung mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi dan berjalan dengan semangatnya..

.

.

Langit semakin gelap dan mereka pun bersiap siap untuk acara yang di tentukan oleh gadis berambut orange itu, makan malam.. sebenarnya Kiba sangat menunggu momen ini terutama pada saat mereka hanya berdua saja.

"aku siap! hei kau tampan" Semangat kiba sambil menunjuk dirinya di depan kaca.

sementara di ruangan sasame..

"Mungkin kiba suka kalau aku seksi seperti ini" pikir sasame sambil melihat tubuhnya di kaca

Pria yang satu ini memang sangat semangat bila di ajak pergi berduaan dengan seorang wanita apalagi dengan gadis imut berambut orange ini.. sementara gadis ini sangat suka dengan pria yang seksi seperti kiba. /halah/

CKREEK

pintu ruangan mereka berdua terbuka dan..

"h-hai kau sudah siap ? " tanya same malu.

"sudah! yuk! " Ucap Kiba sambil membetulkan jas nya, seperti tadi semangat pria ini tidak hilang..

.

.

Langit pun sudah gelap..Mereka pun sudah pergi dari apartemen tersebut dan berjalan menuju restoran favorit sasame yang dibilangnya untuk mengajak Kiba makan malam bersama..Ternyata Restoran itu adalah restoran yang sangat terkenal di kota ini, banyak pelanggan yang sedang menunggu tempat duduk saking ramai nya disini.

"waaah ini toh yang kamu maksud" ucap kiba kaget dan langsung menatap sasame

"i-iya ini restoran yang sangat terkenal di kota ini, makannya aku favoritkan restoran ini!" sasame malu di tatap oleh kiba seperti itu dan pipi nya sangat merah,iyaa sangat merah seperti tomat..

"mungkin bukan kau saja yang memfavoritkan tempat ini.. buktinya tempat ini sangat ramai dan berarti sangat banyak orang yang memfavoritkan tempat ini hehe.." pikir kiba sambil tertawa

"mungkin.." pipi same semakin memerah melihat kiba tertawa yang membuat pria itu tambah seksi baginya..

"ayo cepat masuk.. lanjutin ngomongnyamnanti saja pas kita makan .." Kiba dengan refleks memegang tangan sasame dan langsung menuju restoran tersebut.

"a-ayo" jawab same gagap karena saking malunya.

Mereka pun memesan tempat duduk untuk dua orang, dalam 5 menit mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk dan langsung memasuki restoran tersebut..

***Di Restoran***

"silahkan duduk!" kiba mempersilahkan sasame untuk duduk duluan dengan menarik bangkunya ke belakang dan sasame pun duduk.

"a-arigatou kiba.." jawab same malu dan menunduk lalu duduk di bangkunya, Kiba pun juga duduk..Lalu seorang pelayan tiba di meja mereka dan memberi menu nya.

"ini menu nya tuan,nyonya!" Seorang pelayan restoran tersebut memberikan menu makanan yang ada di restoran itu.

"terima kasih!" jawab Kiba senyum terhadap pelayan Kiba berbicara lagi..

"Ayo same kau mau pesan apa?" tatap kiba ke sasame

"iya sebentar.. mba! aku pesan Teriyaki satu dengan nasi ya! dan bumbunya agak pedas" jawab same dan langsung memesan makanannya terhadap pelayan itu dan pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan menulis apa yang dipesan oleh gadis itu.

"hmm.. saya pesan Spaghetti Bolognise satu!" Ucap kiba memesan makanannya dan pelayan tersebut menulisnya lagi.

"minumnya Ice Lemon Tea satu ya!" ucap same memesan minumannya,dan Kiba langsung menjawabnya..

"oh.. Ice Lemon Tea jadi 2 ya!" ucap Kiba memesan minumannya sama dengan sasame..

"oke.. ada lagi?" Ucap pelayan tersebut

"bagaimana?" tanya Same ke Kiba

"hmm.. tidak mba! bisa diulangi lagi pesanannya?" ucap Kiba ke pelayan itu dan pelayan tersebut mengangguk.

"oke.. satu Teriyaki dengan nasi bumbu pedas , satu Spaghetti Bolognise , dan Dua Ice Lemon Tea .." ucap pelayan tersebut

"iya.." ucap kiba

"baiklah, ditunggu hidangannya!" ucap pelayan itu langsung mengambil buku menu yang ada di meja mereka dan meninggalkan meja itu..Mereka pun langsung saling menatap dan mulai berbicara..

"Kiba, seperti omonganku tadi.. aku ingin mengenal dirimu lebih dekat" ucap same duluan

"hmm.. kau ingin mengenaliku dari apanya dulu?" pikir kiba

"begini.. kita kan tinggal 1 apartemen, tidak ada salahnya juga kan kita saling akrab?" tanya same

"iya sih.."

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu.."

"tanya apa same?"

"tentang keluarga mu mungkin..dan t-tanggal l-lahirmu hehe.." jawab same malu

"hmm.. baiklah aku akan menjawabnya..aku mempunyai Kakak perempuan 1 yaitu Inuzuka Hana dan Ibu ku Inuzuka Tsume"

"ayahmu?"

"ayahku sudah lama meninggal.."

"hah? meninggal? kok bisa?"

"jika aku menjawabnya, aku bisa menangis disini kau mau melihatku menangis disini? "

"e-eh? tidak hehe.. baiklah maafkan aku menanyakan hal itu..hmm.. dan kapan tanggal lahirmu?

"kau bertanya seperti pasti untuk mengetahui zodiakku bukan? aku lahir tanggal 7 juli, kau tahu pasti zodiak ku apa.."

"i-iya aku ingin tau zodiak mu hehe.. oh kau berzodiak cancer ya?"

"tepat sekali..hmm bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Baru saja Sasame mau berbicara tiba-tiba seoarang pelayan membawa minuman yang dipesan mereka berdua..

"ini 2 ice lemon tea.." ucap pelayan tersebut dan menaruh minumannya di meja

"oh ya terima kasih.." ucap kiba, pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka..Sasame pun akhirnya mulai bicara..

"oh ya.. kib.. jadi aku itu punya 2 adik dan orang tua" ucap sasame

"oh ya? adikmu siapa saja?"

"adik ku yang pertama namanya Fuuma Seiru,dan yang kedua Fuuma Sanju mereka perempuan.."

"oh perempuan semua ya..bagaimana dengan pekerjaan orang tuamu? kalau boleh tau.."

"oh ya.. ayahku mengajar fisika di SMA Koyuka dan Ibu ku hanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga saja yang merawat dan mengurus adik" ku"

"eh? SMA Koyuka?! itu sekolah ku dulu dan kalo ga salah nama ayahmu itu Pak Gokusen ya?"

"hmm.. tepat sekali, wah ternyata ayahku mengajarimu ya hihihi"

"hmm iya.. pantesan mukamu mirip dengan ayahmu hehe" rayu kiba

"hmm.. kiba.. minum yuk" ajak same

"yuk" Kiba langsung mengambil sedotan yang ada di gelas minumannya tersebut dan langsung meminum minumannya..sementara sasame menatap kiba yang masih mengaduk gula di bawah di dalam gelas tersebut dengan sedotannya agar rata..

"hmm segaar.. tapi sepertinya aku lupa mengaduknya jadi terasa manis hehe" ucap kiba menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan satu tangan lagi mengaduk gulanya dengan sedotan

"dasarr, makannya lihat dulu gulanya sudah tercampur rata atau belum.. langsung di minum aja sama kamu, hahahah"ejek same sambil tertawa.

"iya iya nih aku mengaduknya.." Kiba menatap same sambil mengaduk minumannya, seperti tadi Kiba ingin mencium pipinya pada saat sasame tertawa saking imutnya~

Tiba-tiba sebuah piring berisi ayam dan nasi itu tiba di meja mereka yang diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan..ya tidak salah lagi itu adalah Chicken Teriyaki dan ada sambal disebelahnya yang dipesan menaruhnya di meja.. pelayan tersebuat meninggalkan meja mereka.

"terima kasih pak" ucap same terhadap pelayan tersebut

***Beberapa menit*****  
**

"hmm.. same kau tidak memakannya?" tanya kiba

"oh..aku tidak mau mulai makan jika orang didepanku makanannya belom datang hehe" jawab same

"oh souka.. yaa kalau kau lapar makan saja tidak apa kok.." ucap kiba sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan mencuri pandangan kesamping

"hmm..tidak mau" muka sasame memerah karena kiba merayu nya dan sasame sendiri melihat wajahnya yang tampan,_cool_,dan seksi itu dari samping..rasanya sasame ingin menciumnya~ (lalalala/?) lalu sasame juga mencuri pandang kesamping..

Lalu Disusul oleh makannanya Kiba yaitu Spagheti Bolognise yang sudah tiba di meja mereka yang diantar oleh pelayan yang berbeda..dan langsung meninggalkan meja mereka setelah menaruh makanan itu..

"ya terima kasih!" semangat Kiba seperti sudah tidak sabar menunggu makanannya karena lapar. "Yuk same mulai makan! Itadakimasu!" ucap kiba lagi dan sudah menggulungkan helaian pasta di garpunya..

"yuk..hmm.. K-Kiba..hihi" ucap same dengan nada pelan dan malu malu dicampur pipinya yang merah sambil tertawa kecil menatap kiba yang kelaparan

"iya?" tanya kiba yang sudah membuka mulutnya lebar

"mau suap-suapan?" (eaa) jawab same dengan tersenyum malu dan sontak membuat Kiba kaget..

"k-kau mau? baiklah ini buatmu.. " Kiba tersenyum dan memeberikan gulungan pasta di garpunya dan menyuapinya (aww..)

"hmm.. terima kasih. aaa.." Sasame mebuka mulutnya dan melahapnya sambil menatap kiba dan tangannya yang kekar itu.. lalu same menyodorkan potongan ayam dan nasi ke arah mulut Kiba "kau mau juga? ini.." ucap same tersenyum.

"waah terimakasih.. aaa.." Kiba melahapnya dan.. "hwaa pedas pedas! Air!" Kiba ke panikan dan langsung meminum minumannya sangat banyak..

"hahahahaha.. maaf maaf hahaha.." Sasame mengelus pipi Kiba yang sedang kepanikan karena kepedasan dengan makanannya..

"uhh.. aku hampir kehilangan lidah jika makanannya sepedas ini.." Ucap Kiba lebay

"iya iya gomeen haha kau Gombal.." rayu Same

"eh? benarkah? hehe" Kiba merasa kepedean

"iyaa.. sudah sudah ayo makan lagi.. keburu dingin nanti makanannya.." Rayu Sasame

"Hmm.. iya.. tapi gak ada suap suapan lagi ya, aku ga kuat pedes soalnya.."

"iyaa bawell..pffft cepet makan" ucap same membuat Kiba kesal tapi mereka akhirnya makan bersama tanpa suap suapan lagi..

.

.

Makanan mereka sudah habis, dan Kiba sangat senang dengan makanannya,tapi.. Sasame tidak merasa kepedasan sama sekali padahal Kiba saja kepedesan karena sambal nya yang banyak di tuangkan pada ayamnya..Kiba merasa kaget tidak ada ekspresi kepedasan(?) di muka gadis itu.

"hoy.. kau tidak kepedesan hah?" tanya kiba penasaran

"eh? tidak pfffftt aku tidak seperti mu tampan.. aku memang sudah biasa ma-" Sasame keceplosan menyebutnya tampan.. dan langsung menunduk dengan pipi sangat merah hampir pingsan.. "eh.. lupakan kata itu!" ucap same lagi

"eh? kau bilang apa? tampan?" Kiba kaget dengan kata same tadi

"t-tidak aku tidak menyebutnya.. kau salah dengar.." Sasame langsung mencuri pandangan lain

"hey..Bilang saja kalau kau suka padaku" ucap Kiba langsung memegang tangannya yang sontak membuat Sasame kaget stengah mati..

Sasame langsung menoleh ke arah kiba dengan pipi memerah dan menaruh tangan yang satu lagi mengepal di dadanya karena malu..

"aku juga suka padamu Sasame-chan" Ucap Kiba yang membuat sasame hampir pingsan

"b-benarkah? Kiba-kun?" Tanya sasame malu

"Iya.. will you marry me?" Kiba menatap Sasame tajam

"Iya aku suka padamu Kiba-kun.. yes I marry you" Jawab Sasame malu dan tersenyum dan membuat hati mereka berbunga" akhirnya perasaan mereka terungkap..

"Terima kasih! Kau cantik dan imut, aku suka cewek seperti mu Sasame" Kiba memegang tangannya erat dan mengelus pipi nya

"Kau juga Tampan,_cool_,dan seksi.. sayang" Ucap sasame sambil tersenyum dan memegang pipi nya juga, dan kata "Sayang" itu membuatnya semakin romantis..

"ciee Sayang Sayang an nih?" Rayu Kiba

"iya memang kenapa? sudah cepat sayang bayar makanannya aku capek ingin pulang" Manja Same

"iya sayang.." ucap Kiba dan memanggil salah satu pelayan restoran untuk membayar makanannya "aku yang bayar ya sayang" ucap kiba lagi terhadap Sasame

"kau yang bayar? sungguh? kamu baik sekali sayang.." ucap sasame

Pelayan restoran pun datang dan langsung memberi "Bil" nya untuk membayar hidangannya, Kiba pun langsung menyelipkan uangnya di Bil tersebut..Lalu Pelayan tersebut mengambilnya,menaruhnya di kasir dan memebrikan kembaliannya. Dan mereka Pulang.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya Tuan, Nyonya" ucap Pelayan itu dan Mereka sudah di luar restoran menuju pulang ke apartemen..

.

.

Sesudah di apartemen, Mereka langsung menuju Lantai ada sesuatu yang keluar dari ucapannya Sasame..

"Kiba..besok kan masih libur..bagaimana kalau kita bergadang di kamar mu?" Ucapan yang langka dari seorang gadis ini terhadap pria.. dan sontak membuat Kiba kaget

"hey kau gila? ini sudah malam tidak baik untuk berada di satu kamar.."

"Tidak apa sayang" ucap sasame merayu kiba dengan mengelus pipinya dan akhirnya kiba menyetujuinya.

"Yaudah kamu ganti baju dulu sana" ucap Kiba menyuruh same mengganti pakaian nya diruangannya.

"iya.. yaudah aku masuk dulu ya sayang" Sasame langsung masuk ke ruangannya , Kiba juga masuk ke ruangannya..

Setelah beberapa menit mereka telah selesai ganti baju, baru saja kiba mau menghidupkan TV nya sambil duduk di Sofa tiba -tiba ada seseorang mengetuk pintu, tidak salah lagi itu Sasame (di dalam hatinya Kiba) . Kiba membuka pintunya dan ternyata benar itu Sasame dengan menggunakan baju singlet warna biru dan celana pendek yang membuat dirinya seksi~

"eh Sayang.. jadi?" tanya Kiba

"hmm.. iya.. boleh aku masuk sayang? " tanya same

"tentu saja.. kan aku sudah menyetujuinya" jawab Kiba dengan senyum lebar

"oh baikah.."

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah berada di satu ruangan yaitu di ruangannya Kiba..

.

.

"mau nonton TV?" ajak Kiba dengan keadaan mereka duduk di sofa dan menghadap ke TV

"boleh.." jawab same pelan, Kiba langsung mengambil remot dan menekan tombol ON / OFF..tiba tiba same mendekat ke arah kiba dan langsung tiduran di pundak Kiba

"eh? kau capek sayang?" tanya Kiba penasaran karena tiba tiba pacarnya ini tidur di pundaknya..

"tidak.. aku takut" jawaban singkat yang membuat kiba bingung

"takut kenapa?"

"aku takut kehilangan kamu.. rasanya sepi sekali jika tidak ada kamu sayang"jawaban yang romantis dari mulut same dan membuat hati kiba berbunga bunga

"benarkah?" Kiba menatap same dengan pede nya

"he-eh" Sasame mengangguk dan langsung memeluk lalu mencium pipi kiri nya Kiba

"kau mau aku melakukannya sayang?" jawab Kiba menantang dan langsung mencium bibirnya lama sambil berpelukan erat

"hmpphh.." desahan pelan dari mulut same, tetapi sasame tidak mau kalah dan melumat bibirnya dan menjulurkan lidah ke mulutnya. Kiba pun juga tidak mau kalah dan langsung menidurinya di sofa dan melumat bibirnya juga..

"hmmppphhh..." Sasame mulai kehabisan nafas dan mendorongnya kuat dan mulut mereka terlepas .. lalu Kiba mencium lehernya dan menghisapnya sampai tertinggal Kissmark di leher gadis tersebut

"akkkhhhhh hmmppphh.."desahan kencang mulai keluar dari mulut same, Kiba tiba-tiba mengangkat singlet nya sampai terlepas dari tubuh gadis itu.

"hmm.. kamu ganas sayang.." Sasame juga gak mau kalah dan membuka Kaos putih Kiba yang dikenakan pria tersebut dan Kiba sudah bertelanjang dada..

"Kau juga ganas sayang, mau melanjutkannya di kamar?" ajak Kiba sambil menatap Same, lalu sasame mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu. Kiba pun menggendongnya dengan gaya _Bridal Style_ dan menuju Kamarnya

"Hmm. kau seksi sayang hihi" Ucap same sambil tertawa kecil dan memegang pipi nya dan tangannya satu lagi masih memegang leher pria itu agar tidak terjatuh..

"Kau juga seksi sayang.." Ucap Kiba lngsung mencium bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah tiba di Kamar dan Kiba langusng menaruh nya di kasur..lalu Kiba langsung menindih nya di kasur tersebut dengan posisi Kiba di atas Sasame..

"Kamu berat sayang.." ucap same menggoda, Kiba langusng menyium bibirnya lama dan melumatnya..perlahan tangan kiba masuk ke dalam celana pendek gadis tersebut dan mengelus bibir kewanitaannya..

"akkkhhhhh hnnnn Ki-kiba apa yang kamu la-lakukan akhhh..." desah gadis itu semakin kencang dan meremas pundak pria tersebut..tetapi Kiba tidak mau berhenti dan mulai memasukan 2 jari ke dalam kewanitaan nya

"aaaaaakkhhhhhhhhh..." desahnya Kencang lalu tangan gadis itu meremas rambut coklat pria itu.

"Tahan sayang.." ucap Kiba kasian melihat pacarnya merintih kesakitan, lalu kiba memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat dan keluar desahan dahsyat dari gadis itu..

"aaaaaaaakkkkhhhhhhhhh Kibaaa Sa..Kitt akkhhh" Deaah Same meremas Rambutnya kencang dan memukul punggungnya..dan pria itu menghentikannya perbuatannya dan mulai membuka celana dan Bra gadis itu sampai telanjang bulat..

"Kiba kau tidak adil..aku sudah telanjang tapi kau masih memakai celana pffftt.." Goda Same yang membuat Kiba mulai membuka celananya sendiri dan samapi di tubuh mereka tidak ada sehelai benang yang ada di tubuh mereka..

"Sudah aku buka sayang.. puas?" Tatap Kiba ke arah same sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya..

"hmm..aku belum puas kalau kau belum melakukannya sayang.."Goda sasame sambil mengelus pipi nya dan membuat Kiba tergoda

"baiklah.. aku akan melakukannya samapi kau puas.. tapi kau sudah siap sayang?" Tanya Kiba memastikannya..

"aku Siap..Tampan.." ucap same dan mencium bibir pria itu, akhirnya pria itu melebarkan pinggung nya dan mulai memasukkan kejanyananya yang sudah membesar itu perlahan ke dalam kewanitaannya..

"aaaaakkkkhhhh..Kibaaa.." desah same langsung mremas rambut coklat pria itu

"tahan sayang..memang sedikit sakit awalnya..hnnn" Kiba mencoba memasukannya lebih dalam

"ahhhhhh... Kibaaaa" desahannya menjadi karena benda besar milik Kiba sudah masuk sangat dalam ke kewanitaannya..Kiba mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur

"ahhhh kibaa teruusss ahhh" Desahan menggoda yang membuat Kiba menggerakkannya lebih cepat..

"akkkhhhh lebih cepat kibaa ahhh" Gerakan maju mundurnya sudah sangat cepat sehingga Sasame terdorong ke belakang..

"kau menikmatinya sayaang?hnnn..." tanya Kiba penasaran..

"i-iyaa akuu menikmatinya sayang.. ahhhhh sunggung nik..matt hmmmm" Sasame memeluk punggung nya erat karena menikmati permainan pacaranya itu..tiba tiba di dalam kewanitaannya ada sesuatu cairan hangat mau keluar dari kewanitaannya

"sayaanggg lepasshhh ahhh aku mau keluaaarrr ahhh.." Kiba mendiamkannya, karena sudah tak tahan akhirnya same mengeluarkan cairan hangat dan darah karena keperawanannya robek.. "aaaaaahhhhhhhh..." cairan dan darah tersebut membanjiri kejantanannya dan kasur tersebut

"hnnnnn.. aku mau keluaaar juga sayaaang hnnn" Kiba mneggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur tambah cepat dan memeluk same erat..

"ahhhhhhh ki-kibaaaa teruuuss ahhhhhhhh" Same sangat menikmatinya dan meremas rambut Kiba.. gerakan maju mundurnya perlahan melambat karena cairan _sperma_ sudah keluar dari kejantanannya ke dalam rahim sasame

"aaaahhhhhh" desah pria itu dan terjatuh ke samping Sasame terlentang dengan nafas terburu" dan keringat yang bercucuran..

"sayang ini menyenangkan.." Same mengelus pipi Kiba yang sedang kelelahan dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut..

"kau puas?" tanya Kiba dengan nafas ngos-ngos an

"menurutmu? tidur yuk sayang aku capek.." Manja same lagi memeluk Kiba dangan keadaan mereka telanjang bulat dan mematikan lampu di kamar itu lalu Kiba memeluknya juga

"Oyasumi sayang" ucap Kiba mengecup keningnya dan tertidur pulas..

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

mind to review? sumpah terakhirnya gaje bgt T.T tapi gak apalah ini soalnya pertama kali author buat Fanfic ;) mohon dimaklumi ya reader.. mohon kritik dan sarannya ya reader untuk membangun cerita lebih bagus untuk chapter kedepannya o:) untuk ch selanjuutnya author tunggu reviewnya minimal 10 baru author lanjut kan hehe ditunggu .. Terima kasih udah liat Fanfic ini.. ditunggu ya Review nya '-')/ jaa~


End file.
